


as long as we're together, the odds will always be in our favor

by 4bangchan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, also jongho hongjoong n seonghwa r all dating i'm sorry there wasn't an available tag for it, farm boy hongjoong, mingi follows hongjoong like a lost puppy, no actual smut but like they fuck a lot, san in fishnets just for ivy, seonghwa is so fucking pretty, stripper!san and wooyoung too, stripper!seonghwa, yeosang is only there for tax purposes i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4bangchan/pseuds/4bangchan
Summary: hongjoong has always dreamed of going to seoul, and mingi's always dreamed of being hongjoong's friend through it all.seonghwa's given up on love, given up on living out his dreams, given up on everything.until seonghwa decides to meet up with an old friend, and meets quite possibly the boy of his dreams.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice to me,,, i almost never write anything . love u if u actually read this. ok

hongjoong had hit a wall.

of course, growing up on a small island was quaint, comfortable, but he needed more. he had finished high school, now he needed to leave. he was always dreaming of the big city, just across the way, easily spotted if you looked hard enough.

but he was stuck. stuck with his family, stuck being a dumb little farm boy, only having his few friends to keep him sane.

“ahh, hongjoong-ah, daydreaming again?” mingi sighed as he approached, sitting down next to the smaller boy and leaning back against the concrete wall that had overgrown with brush long ago. slapping him on the shoulder, hongjoong mirrored his sigh - mingi was covered in sweat and out of breath, leading hongjoong to believe he had been busy.

“running away from work just to bother me, eh? your mom is gonna kill you soon,” he laughed, “grab the sickle and just go apeshit. i would if i had you for a kid too.”

“easy for you to say. your mom doesn’t make you do shit. by the way, how is she? still sick?”

“obviously, mingi. what, you gonna magically cure that shit? can’t even figure out what it is, and the doctor can’t come out. ‘unavailable’ my ass, he’s probably over there making enough to buy this whole place.” hongjoong sighed after, leaning his head back against the concrete and rubbing his eyes. mingi stood up next to him, sticking a hand out; hongjoong hadn't even noticed til he peeked through his fingers, easily taking his hand and letting himself be pulled up.

“joong, it’s almost dark. i heard haecheol’s parents were over in seoul for a trip, and he’s throwing a ‘special party’ or something. you wanna go?” he spoke as they walked down the hill, still holding hongjoong’s hand, a familiar action for them both.

“yeah, what the fuck else we gonna do? what time you gonna pick me up?”

“8-ish. don’t spend too long getting all pretty or i’ll beat your ass just like last time!”

“fuck off, you’re just bitter!” hongjoong said, walking backwards away from the taller boy, giving him a little two-finger salute and a laugh before running back towards his family’s house.

hopping out of the shower, mingi rubbed his head haphazardly with his towel and quickly wiped the rest of his body down before walking back out into his room. pressing play on the stereo, he danced around before flopping on his bed, cuco still playing loudly in the background. as he was staring up at his ceiling fan, lost in thought, his old cat walked across his bare stomach, eliciting a little giggle as he sat up and gently placed the cat on the bed before standing up and stretching.

by the time he was ready, mingi was quite a sight; his white sweater draped loosely over his muscular chest and arms formed from days in the fields, with light wash jeans, his chunkiest of chunky dad sneakers, and light makeup to match. checking the time on his phone, he mumbled a chain of curses before running out of the house with a quick kiss on the cheek to his mom who was cooking dinner and down the road to hongjoong’s he went.

hongjoong stared into the mirror, deep in thought about almost everything. he was fully dressed by now, makeup and all done, and he had no idea what time it is, so it didn’t matter if mingi was late. he kept staring; hoping to find some kind of hidden secret in his eyes, trying to figure out what he could do to finally get to seoul, everything. just as he started to figure it out, his door opened as mingi busted in with a loud groan, bending over and panting with his hands on his knees as hongjoong looked on in fear, having been terrified out of his thoughts by the sudden noise.

“what the fuck, mingi?”

“i didn’t wanna be late and give you the satisfaction of it.”

“screw you.” they left quickly, hongjoong smoothing out his shirt and pulling down the sleeves of the mesh one underneath as they laughed their way all the way to the party. 

as soon as they entered, they were hit with a strong smell of weed and cheap perfume, people sprawled over every surface, making out all over the place, and some loud american music playing in the background, despite clearly not being the focus of the ‘special party.’ after watching mingi walk over to collapse on one of the couches next to people he presumably knew, despite hongjoong not recognizing them at all. must be people over from seoul, he guessed? only one looked familiar, from school, but he was a newer student anyway. hongjoong redirected just focus to the kitchen, seeing haecheol there surrounded by people, and he quickly walked in. 

“hongjoong-ah, you came!” haecheol yelled as he pulled hongjoong into a hug, always the clingy type. he reeked if expensive cologne, as always. he pulled away and handed the shorter boy a smirnoff with a smile before gesturing around the group, and hongjoong’s eyes caught on one boy; tall with black hair, glittery eye makeup, full lips, almost looking like he had come out of a dream. the boy smiled at him, and hongjoong’s heart stopped momentarily before he snapped back to reality and turned around to the counter, quickly grabbing a bottle opener as haecheol laughed at him, calling him weak.

“okay, hongjoong. time to meet everyone.” haecheol spoke, gesturing around the small room before landing on the boy, and hongjoong was suddenly interested. “..and mars.”

mars?

“you can call me seonghwa, if you’d like. no need for the dumb stage name shit here, hae.” he spoke with a smile, hongjoong noticing the small flecks of glitter on his lips, clearly from worn off lipgloss. he was damn near starstruck. 

snapping out of it, the smaller boy spoke. “oh, i’m hongjoong! which, uh, haecheol already said. right. sorry.” he stuttered out, laughing nervously at the end before the host of the party pulled him into a big side hug as goodbye then walked away, the group dispersing except seonghwa. hongjoong started for another second, seeing the red tips of his ears and even his nose, endearing to him. seonghwa giggled, face flushing red before he pushed off the counter to stand in front of hongjoong, crossing his free arm over the other nervously.

“wanna go outside? you’re looking a little dazed already, joong.” he said, not even waiting for a response before grabbing onto his hand, dragging him out onto a balcony, only under the cover of the night sky.

and hongjoong didn't know if it was the weed in the air or this boy he just met, but he felt like he just walked into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

as seonghwa pulled hongjoong out to the balcony, he felt like all the air in his chest had been punched out. the smaller boy must have been holding the whole galaxy in his eyes, the way he was looking at him, and that dumb little expression on his face. 

“what, never seen a boy before?” seonghwa said with a little smile, leaning back against the railing as soon as he knew the other boy was fine standing without him.

“well, i’ve definitely seen boys before, just, just not one as pretty as you?” the sentence came out more as a question, hongjoong sighing after with a giggle. he was cute, seonghwa thought.

“and i’ve never seen a boy like you either, joongie,” seonghwa said before sitting down in one of the chairs on the small balcony, inviting the smaller boy to sit next to him, and his instructions were followed very quickly.

“so, you’re from seoul, right? let me guess. son of a rich man, mom’s a total trophy wife, and you’ve recently decided to start doing coke or, alternatively, move out here and become a goat farmer. did i get it right?” hongjoong said with a smile, playing up crossing his fingers.

“not at all. dad’s a piece of shit, hasn't had a job in about 15 years. mom’s dead, but i barely remember her anyway, and no coke or goats. haecheol met me at daycare when we were 4. i live over in seoul, though, so you got that right.”

“holy shit.”

“it’s not that much, joong. what about you?”

“born and raised in this shithole. never left. trying to move to seoul, but doubt it’ll happen, considering all of this here. mom’s got a mystery death disease, the black plague or some shit, but before her and my dad were goat and cow farmers. dad still does it, obviously.” seonghwa watched hongjoong speak with a little smile.

“you wanna run away?” the words slipped past his lips before he could even think any better. “sorry, dumb question. mom and all, i know.”

“no, you’re right, i do. i don’t know what’s stopping me, honestly. she'd be the same if i left, right?”

hongjoong honestly hadn’t expected his own honesty. he stood up with another huff, leaning out over the balcony with his back turned to seonghwa as he tried to think, holding his head in his hands. 

“honestly, when you pulled me out here i expected to get laid, not to have a self reflective moment while questioning if i should leave my sickly mother behind to follow my dreams,” he spoke with a laugh. seonghwa stood up and slotted himself in next to hongjoong, turning his head to meet his eyes. 

“joong, you might not like what seoul has for you.”

“i know, i could end up on crack, or like, a stripper. but i could easily also end up living my ideal life.” seonghwa inhaled sharply at his examples before letting out a little chuckle.

“being a stripper isn't as bad as you seem to think, hongjoong. makes good money, honestly, and the compliments aren't exactly the worst thing in the world for your confidence.”

hongjoong froze up as he realized what he had done, quickly scrambling to turn and apologize, only a few small ‘sorry’s and ‘oh my god’s making their way out of his mouth before seonghwa broke out in a laugh. 

“you’re kinda cute, y’know that? it’s okay, joongie. no offense taken.” he spoke softly as he turned and cradled the shorter boy’s face, smiling as a bright red flush spread across his cheeks, glad to know he felt the same. “can i?”

a small nod was all that he could muster before their lips met in a gentle kiss, one of seonghwa’s large hands making its way to his waist to pull him closer. hongjoong lost his focus, blanking out entirely except for the feeling of this pretty boy's lips on his. as seonghwa pulled away he just looked up at him with damn near puppy eyes, lips covered in little flecks of glitter from seonghwa’s lipgloss, and as seonghwa looked down at him he felt a strange pang in his chest, which he chose to ignore for now. that was a problem for later, whenever they hadn’t just met. 

“y'know, you could still get laid, hongjoong-ah.”

and that’s just what happened. hongjoong and seonghwa were laying breathless in a spare bedroom’s bed not even an hour later, discarded condom tied off and thrown haphazardly in the direction of the bin, thankfully landing in the bottom of it. hongjoong yawned and stretched out his arms, always the type to fall asleep right after, and seonghwa chuckled at his actions. 

“c’mon baby, you can’t be tired already, can you? we gotta get back dressed up and go back downstairs, or at least leave. can’t sleep here overnight.” seonghwa spoke with a small smile on his face, getting up out of bed and pulling his underwear back on, not even caring for the excess lube that had been dripping down his thigh. he threw hongjoong’s pants and his over shirt back at him, him having kept on the mesh crop top he had on underneath. hongjoong slapped the pile of clothes with a frown and rolled back over, looking at seonghwa with a false frown, wanting him to come back over to the bed. seonghwa didn’t oblige and ripped the blanket off of him from where he had pulled it over him, effectively exposing him to the cold, causing him to get up and pull his pants on.

“c’mon, we can go for a walk. you can show me all the hot hangout spots.”

“seonghwa, it's a farming island. what kind of hot shit do you think we are?”

“i don’t know, maybe you can take me back to your place and show me an eccentric crack pipe collection or something. it can’t be that boring here, can it?”

“oh, you doubt us. there’s maybe one place around here that’s even tolerable,” hongjoong said with a chuckle, finally fully dressed.

“take me there, then. you’re sure you don’t have a crack pipe collection, though? i was looking forward to that one, joongie.”

“sorry to disappoint, hwa.” were his last words before he pulled him out the door and through the crowds, taking him all the way up to his favourite spot up on the hill. 

as soon as they arrived at the spot, seonghwa gasped; there was a view of the small town on the coast and city lights out further if you squinted. hongjoong let go of his hand, running over to his normal spot and plopping down, sitting cross legged. seonghwa watched with a giggle, following suit, almost slipping as he got closer only to laugh it off and sit next to hongjoong, both of them laughing their heads off.

they laid down after a while, and talked about anything and everything as they looked up at the stars. talked about their favourite foods, favourite colors, even favorite shrek movies (which, seonghwa’s is shrek 3, which hongjoong finds absolutely despicable.) after a while they fall into a comfortable silence staring up at the stars, fingers intertwined at their hips. “yknow, you could come back to seoul with me. easily. the ride back here isn’t very bad, so you could visit. i know you wanna move out there. we have two spare rooms.” hongjoong smiled at seonghwa’s words, before quipping back. 

“damn, not even gonna take me on a date first?”

“shut up. think of it as a gift. you want to leave, we need a new roommate or two, it works out. if you want to of course.”

“i… yeah. i think i’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter was ,,, not my proudest achievement. it's 6am though, and i promised my gf it'd be up by the time she woke up, so here it is !! thank u all for reading ♡


End file.
